conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Thiskish
Thiskish is a unique Indo-European language derived mostly from a mixture of latin (and some cyrillic) languages and influenced by English. Setting The language formed from a mixture of Indo-European languages and soon became unique as well as the sole language in the Thisk branch of languages. Sometime in the second millennium influence from English began and Thiskish became more similar to English over time. It is spoken around the coastline of the North Sea. Phonology Alphabet The Thiskish alphabet is simple and has a letter or digraph for all of its sounds, and it uses the Latin alphabet mixed with a hint of Cyrillic alphabet and in a different order. Consonants Vowels Digraphs Orthography Chart This is a chart of all the sounds found in Thiskish and what letter or digraph represents them, in parentheses. If two appear in one slot, the bottom is voiced and top is unvoiced. Phonotactics Consonant clusters are relatively uncommon in Thiskish. By far the most common types of cluster are either a plosive followed by a fricative, a fricative followed by a plosive (both letters are usually both voiced or both unvoiced), or a nasal followed by a fricative. Rarer clusters include approximant consonants (j, r) or lateral approximant (l) consonants followed or preceded by a fricative (s, z, f, v, w, x) or a co-articulated approximant consonant (ł) preceded by a fricative or a plosive. Grammar Typology Thiskish is a Subject Object Verb (SOV) language, an average sentence would be along the lines of "Sam oranges ate". Thiskish is also a Place Manner Time language, so another sentence would be "I went to the store by car yesterday". Adjectives and Adverbs almost always are placed in front of the word they modify. Articles Thiskish contains many different articles, each for a different purpose. The most common is the neutral definite article, La (I ate the cheese). In addition, there are feminine definite (We played with the female cat) and masculine definite articles (I walked the male dog), Da and Ta respectively. The gender of the words is arbitrary, so you just use the article depending on the actual gender of the noun. The indefinite article Ka (I saw a''' bird; used as a noun marker), the partitive article Bè (Do you want '''some water?), the negative article Pè (No man is an island), and a final article referring to all of a noun, known as Гo, are also present in the language. Declensions Thiskish has 4 declensions in use today. These four are roughly the nominative case, the accusative case, the dative case, and the genitive case. The nominative case is written as the root word. The accusative is marked by the suffix -n (if last letter is an illegal consonant cluster, -an), the dative by the suffix -m (if last letter is an illegal consonant cluster, -am), and the genitive by the suffix -c (if last letter is an illegal consonant cluster, -yc). There is also some irregular declension that changes the word instead of adding a suffix, but this is rare and only happens about 1 out of 1000 times. Fypif (English: Fish) Number Thiskish has three grammatical numbers for its nouns, the singular (1), dual (2) and plural (more than 2). These can be identified by no suffix for singular, a suffix of -w (if the last letter is an illegal consonant cluster, -ew) for dual, and a suffix of -s (if the last letter is an illegal consonant cluster, -es) for plural. Sometimes there are irregular nouns, almost always caused by an illegal consonant cluster (see phonotactics). Gender In Thiskish, words are not specifically assigned genders, but arbitrarily, it is covered by various affixes and articles. The main types of noun gender in Thiskish include sexuality (neuter, femininity, masculinity) and number (singular, dual, plural). Any others are given to the reader by affixes, or optionally adjectives. Again, these are what the noun truly is--if it is a female noun, it gets a feminine article or prefix. If it is a male noun, it gets a masculine article or prefix. Kames (English: Dog) Pitch There are two types of pitch that affect meaning in Thiskish, the high pitch and the low pitch. In verbs, saying a verb low pitch indicates it was done slowly while high pitch indicates it was done quickly. Pitch has no effect besides for those modifiers, and it does not affect any other types of words. Tenses There are four tenses in Thiskish, these are the future tense, present tense, past tense. They are all used arbitrarily to tell a reader when the verb was done. The difference between recent tense and past tense is that in past tense, the verb has been done after it has triggered another major event. Future tense is triggered by the suffix -ca (or if the last letter is an illegal consonant cluster, -aca). Past tense is triggered by the suffix -ba (or if the last letter is an illegal consonant cluster, -aba) Efax (English: Run) Pronouns Pronouns are basic and straightforward in Thiskish. There are conjugations for first person, second person, and a masculine, feminine and neuter for third person. In addition, each of the five types of pronoun gets a singular, dual and plural form, making fifteen pronouns total, each for a different purpose. Swapping Type Any verb can be made into an adjective by adding the suffix -ev. Participles are both substantive and attributive, but they are declined in the same manner. To create a gerund, any verb can be made into a noun by the suffix -uv, to make a noun of "One who verbs." This can be attributed to an verb. Any adjective can also become a noun with the suffix -ax. It literally makes the adjectives into "one who is adjectiveish." Category:Languages